


Pikit Mata

by thelittleprincedks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprincedks/pseuds/thelittleprincedks
Summary: Say, when was the last time that you caved into fate's enigmatic seduction and felt secure in its distant oblivion?





	Pikit Mata

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Prompt #34 of The Little Prince Fic Fest- Round One wherein:  
> Prince Jongin was gifted the prettiest virgin flower maiden who will bloom the next fullmoon, little did anyone know, it's not a maiden exactly.

_This is for something so explicitly ethereal,_

_For something so frail, yet inadvertently  ardent;  Inconspicuous, but intimately familiar,_

_This is for  timely coincidences and gentle flutters of butterfly wings—_

_never too much,  always  enough,_

_This is for singers who have belted out their tune:_

_for those who are iridescent,_

_Also, this is for concealed wanderers,_

_for something that was once intensely vivacious  and  incandescent,_

_This is  for something that was momentous,_

_and it was just that:_

_an instance,_

_a slit in time and space,_

_a  reprised  soliloquy,_

_a glimpse of an  erstwhile sojourn,_

_This is for something  that  blossoms,_

_That  ceased,_

_And for everything between existence_

_and doubtful falsity;_

_A love that was,_

_is,_

_and will be”_

“Kai, my word still stands,” was the King’s final statement, which was answered by the loud slamming of the door that echoed throughout the King’s study.

The King sighed, his forehead creased and eyes shut tight before collapsing into his throne. Ah yes, another headache was about to come.

-

Kai was pissed— _incredibly pissed._ He had been well on his way to proving himself valuable for he King and to the people but _this_ was just borderline atrocious!

_One. Two. Three. Four. Fi—_ “UGH!” The Prince fell face-first in his bed, biting the pillows that came in contact with his lips.

_Knock. Knock._

“Prince Kai, Lady Shi has arrived.” A female servant informed the prince from behind the door.

Scowling one last time, Kai quickly ran his hands through his tufts of hair. He unclasped the first two buttons of his shirt, and lied on his back, elbows supporting his weight and smirk curling his lips as he waited for the silhouette of his dear visitor.

In that moment, soft footsteps were heard until a girl dressed in red robes was unveiled. She immediately sought for the Prince’s form, her face flushed and she hung her head low to hide her crimson cheeks that rivaled the crown of red roses she had in her hair.

“What is a fine young lady such as yourself doing inside a man’s chambers this late at night? I wonder.” The Prince taunted, emitting a deep chuckle.

“You have requested for entertainment, Prince Kai.”

Prince Kai’s eyes glinted with mischief, “Ah, that I did. Now what do you think you are here for? Better do it fast as I am a predator, little maiden, and you’re looking like a scrumptious feast right now.”

“…” Lady Shi pulled a long face while her head remained bowed. She disliked the fact that a _boy_ was actually flirting with her. Perceiving this as an act of shyness, Kai continued, “Come on now, enlighten me.”

The girl flinched and rushed to organize the props for her performance. She retrieved a long, silk pouch from her left sleeve which she gingerly opened to reveal a bamboo flute. She saw the Prince raise a questioning brow at her choice of instrument. She gulped and remained nonchalant placing her nimble fingers along the holes of the flute. She blew gently and a soft, calming tune came into life.

“That was wonderful, Lady Shi.”

“Thank you, Prince Kai. It is a pleasure to share ‘ _Sampaguita’_ with you. This tune is almost ancient and one of our classics.”

“ _Sampaguita?_ ”

Lady Shi nodded her head and bit her lip to suppress her burgeoning smile, “Yes, it’s the Jasmine flower in our language, My Prince. The tune was created for rekindling hope that time has killed,” _–our divine hope._

“I see. Well, it has been a very interesting performance, Lady Shi.”

Taking it as a cue to leave, the girl quickly bowed and rose to her feet, placing her flute in her pouch and returning it inside her sleeve.

“Before you leave,”

“My Prince?”

“I know that you have faced a lot of hardships and the only thing that I ask of you is your trust. My father has been thinking of many ways to help you, it’s just that—”

“We are aware, Prince Kai. We trust you to take care of our jewel for us.” Flashing one last smile, the lady turned and left.

The prince furrowed his brows in confusion, a brief thought crossing his mind, _A jewel? Are they handing over something worth so much?_

_-_

“HEY JASMINE! THE ORCHID IS CALLING FOR YOU!”

The said man huffed, “Firstly, I have a name and secondly, you cannot just call someone an orchid, Byun Baek. That’s rude.”

“He called me a WHAT?” another voice bellowed.

“An orchid, Park. I called you an orchid.” The one called Baekhyun replied smugly.

Outraged, the ‘orchid’ turned to his friend and whined, “KYUNGSOO, HE’S A RACIST! WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HIM?”

“Chanyeol, he’s—”

“TELL HIM SOO! I’M NOT JUST AN ORCHID! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY BUDS ARE CALLED _TIGER ORCHIDS_ AND THEY ARE _MARVELOUS_!”

“I know Chanyeol, but—”

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY BABIES? KYUNGSOO, TELL HIM THAT HE’S NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!”

Baekhyun did not like what the giant said so he immediately smacked his _friend’s_ nape, causing some of Chanyeol’s most prized petals to fall down.

“NO! MY PETALS! NOT MY PETALS, BAEK! WHAT THE HELL! FLOWER RIGHTS, I NEED MY FLOWER RIGHTS! KYUNGSOO YOU SAW THAT DIDN’T YOU?”

“I did, and I think you better calm down, you’re attracting too much attention,” Kyungsoo remained passive, already used to his friend’s antics, “Control your tiger, Byun. Oh, and before you forget, what did you call me for, Chanyeol?”

With that question, Chanyeol’s eyes widened in remembrance, happy to deliver what was asked of him. This happiness was short-lived though as he tilted his head to the side, eyebrows pulled into a frown and lips pursed as if pondering whether his message was good or bad.

“…come on, Yeol, spill! It can’t be as bad as the ceremony, no need for unnecessary mini-heart attacks!” Baekhyun laughed to try lightening up the tension. But seeing as their normally goofy friend remained still and almost rigid, both him and Kyungsoo began to feel anxious as well.

“Chanyeol? Is everything alright?” The latter went up to him and rubbed his taller friend’s back, “…you know what, take all the time you need. We’ll never force you to tell us what this is about, not until you’re ready.”

_Not until you’re ready._

Yes, it was against his morals to pressure someone through coercion. He would never bring someone out of their comfort zone just so he could be in his. Call it irrational but Kyungsoo would rather choose another’s happiness over his than to endure seeing them in despair. Kyungsoo would doubtlessly sacrifice himself, if need be.

And sacrifice he will.

Because when Chanyeol looked straight into his eyes, a brief and almost concealed expression of forlorn painted his friend’s face before uttering the words that brought terror into his heart, “Ah… It was supposed to be a festive night, but—I forgot about the ceremony, I thought it would be— _ha!_ I’m such an _idiot!_ It’s just…it’s—Soo, the Elders want you to meet them tomorrow. I... think they chose you for the union.”

And just like that, everything was set in stone.

-

Another thing about Kyungsoo was that he was the epitome of his flower. Jasmines are known for the simplistic beauty of their pristine, white blossoms and fragrant smell. They also symbolize love, sensuality, purity, and most importantly, hope.  

_Hope._

Kyungsoo deeply, sincerely, and wholeheartedly _hopes_ for the best.

_And sacrifice, he must._

-

Kyungsoo offered a gentle smile to the woman in red after being released from her embrace, “How was he, Noona?”

The annoyance had been evident upon her face as she recounted the details of the said event, “Oh, Poisoned Hemlocks! It is such a pain to recall that meeting!” She was quite an outspoken lady, yes, but it had been a surprise to hear her talk about someone vehemently only after the first meeting, “…and he flirted with me! _Flirted_ , Kyungsoo! _With ME!_ I tried so hard to stay in character and not punch him instead.”

His shoulders dropped, “He’s that bad? And here I am wishing otherwise.”

“But, Kyungsoo, but! He is also just a diamond in the rough,” the woman smiled lovingly, like how a mother would to her son. She leaned forward to place a kiss upon his forehead, chaste and sweet, “You have grown a lot, my little petal. Remember that you will always be embedded in our garden’s heart, but there is such little happiness left for you to reap here, my love. It is time for you to find eternity.”

“Noona, I wouldn’t be earning anything by his side!”

“Maybe, maybe not, but who knows? He might be the adventure that you so desperately dream of.” She winked at him playfully, “What I am sure of is the cluster of savory _suman_ that will be greeting me tomorrow—make that two, to be fair.” The woman added. She wasn’t supposed to ask for anything in return, but she couldn’t pass on the opportunity to taste Kyungsoo’s savory delicacies.

“Nonetheless, I did revel in the Prince’s flattery quite a bit, but I’m already in my 40’s: imagine how embarrassed and horrified I was! Poisoned Hemlocks, the King will definitely dispose of your old woman! Consider this as my payment; I missed your cooking anyway.”

Kyungsoo made a mental list of ingredients needed to fulfil her request and made sure to remember to include a bottle of jasmine oil. With that done, he decided to tease the woman, just a tiny bit, “What old woman? Shouldn’t I be calling you Lady Shi from now on?”

Let’s just say that he earned the pinch on his side.

-

On the other hand, our dear Prince is caught in another argument with his father yet again. The King’s beloved husband, jaded at seeing both father and son bickering like children, went to interfere, “Your Highness, you are being too harsh on our son.”

The King gave him his full attention right away. He greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the forehead, “Junmyeon! How are you—?”

“Dad!” Prince Kai interjected. He hesitated to speak but continued nonetheless when he saw the frown marring the King’s face. He said wearily, “I understand the situation. Really! It has been hard for us but please…maybe...maybe, let me have another choice? I…really don’t want this. For me, or for her.”

The King averted his eyes from his son to his husband, concern lacing his visage. As if sensing his husband’s distress, Junmyeon walked over to Prince Kai and gathered what he could of his son in his arms.

“My little child had grown up into a fine lad,”

“Dad, please.”

“—now I’m proud of your courageousness to express yourself. Your father and I apologize for forcing this upon you.”

The King spoke in finality, “Just one meeting, Kai. All you need to do is meet her once. Please.”

-

Kyungsoo chewed on his lip as he stared unblinkingly at the wall of chrysanthemums barricading him from the elders’ garden.  

A leaf slightly fluttered. Then another, and another, waking the boy up from his momentary blankness. He watched the frail petals daintily fall from their places, creating an ephemeral shower that turned into dust just before reaching the ground. He stood there in awe as the vines slowly unfurled and untangled, the once mighty wall gradually deteriorating to reveal a grinning Baekhyun standing on the other side. Said boy’s gay made apparent by the blooming daisies peeking through his hair.

“Ah, always the punctual one eh, Kyungsoo? You’re like, what, twenty-five minutes early!” He exclaimed.

“It’s always nice to be early Baek,” He smiled at his friend, “anyway, can I meet them now?”

Baekhyun was lost for a moment, “Who? OH, the oldies, you mean? Well, how do I say this? I kind of ruffled their feathers—petals, ha!—quite roughly. You can stay with me for a bit while they, um, cool off?”

“I just want this meeting done, so for heaven’s sake, let me be the cherry on top if need be.” Kyungsoo would rather accept their stern lectures than to prolong stressing over their planned meeting. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the elders because they were somehow his parents. Kyungsoo, like any other of his kind, came to existence nestled inside the flower of an enchanted plant native to their garden. The plants would appear every century, each bud cocooning a little magical being inside their velvety petals.

“Fine, you brat. You know where to go. I’ll see you later with Yeol! And don’t stress the oldies too much, they’re so ancient that they might combust already.”

He shook his head at Baekhyun’s silliness. Trust Baekhyun to be so attuned to his emotions that it only took him a mere glance to figure out that Kyungsoo was being apprehensive.

Kyungsoo traipsed through the grass-laden field, his feet knowing where to go. Not long after, the grass thinned out considerably and a just few meters ahead of him, Elder Dianne, the Dianthus, awaited. She stood still, looking prim and proper, and the Dianthus flowers in her hair appeared to be glowing as it basked in the fraying sunlight—she was elegant. Kyungsoo wondered if he was at least half as presentable as her.

“Kyungsoo,” She offered him a gentle smile, “Come.”

They walked in silence with Kyungsoo following behind her and halted at the entrance of a grotto. She took in a shaky breath then turned to establish eye contact with him.

With a steady voice she spoke, “Kyungsoo, are you certain about this decision?”

“Elder Dianne, this is not about my demons.”

“Demons or not, this is solely about you, Kyungsoo. These flower buds,” she let her fingertips lightly graze the folded petals in his head, looking lost as if remembering a distant memory, “Splendid and wondrous they are, but others tend to only focus on that aspect alone.”

In that moment, Kyungsoo felt like a youngling once again, “Please don’t talk me out of this.”

The elder’s once vibrant Dianthus blossoms dulled in color as she heard his statement, “The rose was right about you, that I see. But Kyungsoo, your flowers are just one part of you. Ready yourself, I don’t want you overwhelmed.”

With that, they both entered the small cave.

 -

Eerie sounds bounced off the walls that enclosed the grotto. The inside was vantablack and the ground was rough and abundant in the place was impossible to map out, unless they knew who to summon.

_“Munting mga alitaptap, muling magningning; Munting mga alitaptap, ipagaspas ang mga pakpak sa hangin.”_ The elder spoke. Just then, a swarm of fireflies came floating in, lighting up the walls warmly. The scene captivated Kyungsoo and he stared at the nimble creatures almost longingly.

The grotto was just a secret passage that lead to the meadow guarded by the Elders. The grotto was concluded with a huge opening that paved way to a plentitude of flora. There he recognized the elders’ back profiles and a hunched, hooded figure seemingly in deep conversation.

“My little petal is finally here!” The rose squealed in delight and ran to hug Kyungsoo when she noticed their arrival.

“You’re still an ancient rose, Lady Shi. Find someone your age.” Elder Ray, the Sunflower, chaffed.

“Elder Shi, Elder Ray, Elder Mago, Elder Lilly.” Kyungsoo greeted and bowed respectfully.

“Let’s not dally any longer. Kyungsoo, as much as we want to ease you into this slowly, certain circumstances have been dire. A life for a life: King Yi Fan saved us from the hunters and gave us our home. Kyungsoo, we are deeply burdened to send you away knowing of the chaos outside, but the royal family needs you now.” Elder Lilly explained.

“I think it’s best if I explain this to him myself, Elders.” The hooded figure interjected, stepping closer to Kyungsoo. The stranger stretched out his hand to him which he warily shook. The man’s grip was strong and enveloped Kyungsoo’s hand, fingers calloused and rough.

The stranger rose to his full height, dwarfing everyone in the vicinity, chin held high, and posture perfectly regal. Finally, he revealed his face; a soft look in his eyes, and a gummy smile adorning his lips. Kyungsoo did not expect this from someone so enigmatic.

 “A pleasant day to you, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. I am Wu Yi Fan.”

Oh boy, he really did not anticipate this.

-

“So,—"

“So, nothing, Sehun.” Dismissed Prince Kai as he rested comfortably on his chair. He didn’t really get enough sleep for the past days, but he was still inexplicably spirited. Nevertheless, this recently developed jaunty quality of his might be proven to be transient when faced against this incorrigible man-child.

“Rumor has it that someone, let’s pretend that it’s totally not you, will receive his very own flowermaiden this full moon, _awoooo,_ ” Sehun, the Prince’s younger cousin grinned wolfishly, “Man, if I were her, I’d—wait. Ew, honestly, what the hell is wrong with her? Don’t take this the wrong way, Nini, but I just realized you’re not the most...um, _devout_ prince in this kingdom. Pity, I heard Jasmines are rare ones too.”

Prince Kai turned sharply to face his cousin and glared, “Don’t be childish, Sehun. Past nicknames should stay right where they are: buried in history!”

Sehun’s face fell and he sighed exasperatedly, “All you got from what I said was that silly nickname, Nini? I don’t really see why you hate it, I mean, Thehunnie isn’t great either but both are cute.” He said, already sitting on the chair’s armrest just to annoy the Prince.

“Speak for yourself, Thehunnie. And get your fat ass off the armrest, you’re going to destroy the cushion.”

“I went off-track for a second there. So, cousin, care to explain the tell-tales of the palace?” Sehun questioned as he circled his cousin’s chair, lips pursed and an eyebrow raised in his attempt to appear speculative, “And do they really have to phrase it as ‘gifted to the Prince’? Really? Are we aiming for a retrograde trend here, mm? Should we expect the lady to be handed over to you in a box? On the other hand, a jasmine maiden is quite nice, actually. I heard that their flowers are sought after for aromatherapy. It’s even popular for labor aid.”

Prince Kai’s already troubled mind was not able to fully process what his cousin was saying. His slumped figure receded more into his seat until he was almost slipping off the cushion. Defeated, he had nothing else left to do but watch as Sehun paced around the room and yapped his ears off.

And talk Sehun did, until his peevish ramblings lulled the Prince to sleep. After a few minutes of drowning out the former’s voice for a short nap, he found himself under the attack of Sehun’s jabs. A soft “Kai, wake up. I have to ask you something” was brashly whispered to him.

He groaned, “Make it quick, Sehun. I’m tired.” It was probably another one of his cousin’s silly ideas.

“Cousin, are you—no, you aren’t able to. Then, perhaps…your liaisons…” Sehun trailed off and his eyes got rounder at every passing second, horror and incredulity masking his features. He continued in an almost breathy voice, “is one of them with a...a…child?”

Prince Kai spluttered in shock, hissing as he landed harshly on the floor. He looked up and glared at Sehun who still wore an inquisitive expression.

“Oh Sehun!” he berated, “You, of all people should know that I haven’t touched those women!” Prince Kai pushed himself up on his feet and grabbed the nearest pillow and act on his plan to lovingly suffocate his cousin until the said boy put his arms up in surrender.

“Really, cousin. Why on Earth would the flower people send over one of their own as a present? To have an aromatherapy session together? Hah!” Sehun, being the annoying cousin that he was, continued to fire questions at the Prince. In his defense, the prince’s life was a paradigm of a hackneyed fairytale; he wanted to spice things up a bit, thanks to his generosity. Honestly, Sehun didn’t know if he should feel pleased or alarmed because the Prince was reposed despite the outlandish circumstance. Unable to shake off his nosiness, he jumped at the opportunity to ask the Prince about what he knew about the maiden.

Prince Kai was well-aware of the fact that Sehun would not leave him be unless chased away or be overwhelmed by his own ideas in his own little world. Fortunately, the Prince had enough answers to stun Sehun into silence.

“To answer your questions, one,” The prince raised a finger, “it is general knowledge that the flower people’s efflorescence during a full moon strengthen the magic in their flowers, two,” he puts up another finger, “I know you’ve been itching to ask me this one but yes, my parents got carried away and are now expecting in their old age, and three,” Prince Kai smiled amusedly while holding up three fingers, “the ‘she’ that you have been referring to is actually a ‘he,’ and ‘he’…was just magnificent and bold in every aspect.” He smiled smugly at his cousin’s bewilderment.

-

Poisoned Hemlocks! Baekhyun really woke him up in the wee hours of morn, stealing his silken comforter and shaking him like it was he end of the world. He assumed that the hunters somehow found a way inside their home and was almost about to bolt his way to the elders’ garden. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was his friend’s face crunched in the most comical way possible while letting out jarring cackles.

Immediately, he knew that Baekhyun got him. Again.

Baekhyun noticed that his friend was shockingly passive of his schemes these days, he was up to no good. Besides, he really wanted to ask his friend what took place in Kyungsoo’s meeting with the elders—especially after making the elders know of his displeasure about Kyungsoo’s forced departure, but his squish Soo didn’t need to know how soft Baekhyun really was for him.

“You should have seen your face, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun said after catching his breath. He was sure that Kyungsoo would most likely hit him any moment now, but his small friend simply sighed before retrieving his comforter and snuggling under it. Undeterred, Baekhyun laid down beside Kyungsoo and played with the tiny jasmine buds atop his head.

“Hm.”

“Hey Soo? You seem to be pretty jovial these days…Does this mean that the elders were convinced to discontinue whatever they were planning before?” Baekhyun commented. A pair of eyes popped into view, the drowsiness slowly ebbing away from the deep brown orbs.

Baekhyun stared.

And Kyungsoo glowered back.

This went on for a while, and would probably last longer if both parties would not swallow their pride to admit defeat. Frankly, Kyungsoo wasn’t up for the staring battle that his friend initiated, but he wanted to put up a sorry excuse of a fight before blinking in submission.

 “You caused quite a ruckus, Baekhyun but, no, the union will still proceed.”

Baekhyun jolted upright in a sitting position when he heard Kyungsoo’s answer. He was befuddled and most of all, riled up. He couldn’t believe that the elders would really give his friend away just like that even after what he told them, pleaded for, even.

Seeing Baekhyun overwhelmed made his heart ache. He looked so sad and…betrayed. Unable to bear his friend’s despondence, he decided to tell him the truth. He pushed himself off the floor and looked at his friend straight in the eye.

“Baekhyun, it’s okay. I’ll be okay. I wanted this.”

Baekhyun gripped his shoulders, frowning. “Want? You were left with no choice, dummy!” Kyungsoo was so silly. How can he possibly entertain the idea, moreover, want the union to happen? Did the elders pressure him to assent? Or maybe since the royal family was involved, did Kyungsoo think that it was his duty to uphold this role as a sign of their people’s gratitude to the King?

“I volunteered for it, Baekhyun. I did have a choice. See? I told you not to worry.” Kyungsoo assured him, “I’m risking my future for my happiness, I just want to…” he let out a deep breath, “know my purpose.”

Not waiting for his friend’s possible outrage, he decided to tell him everything.

“The Prince…he’s nice, I think.” Kyungsoo paused, “He doesn’t even need to assist me in my efflorescence. It’s all a cover-up; the royal family are expecting and what the elders told us were true. The Kingdom lost too many lives during the Prince’s birth.”

“How can you be so sure, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled in anamnesis, “I met them that day with the elders…both the King and the Prince.”

-

_The stranger rose to his full height, dwarfing everyone in the vicinity, chin held high, and posture perfectly regal. Finally, he revealed his face; a soft look in his eyes, and a gummy smile adorning his lips. Kyungsoo did not expect this from someone so enigmatic._

_“A pleasant day to you, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. I am Wu Yi Fan.”_

_Oh boy, he really did not anticipate this._

_Apparently, it all began with a King in the making: Crowned Prince Wu Yi Fan, rightful heir of the Kingdom of Bakunawa, and the bane of the King’s existence. The Prince had always been speculative even during his youth which landed him into trouble most of the time. He was deeply cherished by his parents despite being obstinate and so, so free-spirited._

_Like any other royal, Prince Yi Fan wanted to have a taste of freedom and somewhat a control over his own life before committing himself to the responsibilities that encompassed the throne. He voyaged to fulfill his curiosity to discover what lies beyond and yonder. He founded trust with different beings—magical and not, helped forgotten cities be remembered, and contributed to different studies about the foreign lands and its inhabitants._

_One community captivated his interest the most: the flower people, as they were called. Unlike other magical creatures, they were the flora of the land, the very essence of nature, herself: beautiful and aesthete, each having a row of flower growths haloing their heads. The Prince found them thriving in the heart of his own Kingdom, in its meadows, forests, savannahs, basically where the greens and everything colorful and striking were abundant. He always thought that they were a sight to behold._

_Years later, it came upon the Prince—now King Wu Yi Fan—that the flower people were prey to those who greed as a result of the magical and medicinal aspects of their flowers. They had been abused and hunted so desperately that their numbers dwindled so much and were forced into seclusion._

_Enraged, he exiled all hunters guilty of crime. This was a mistake in every aspect because the monsters were like tigers prancing silently, willfully, waiting and seizing the right time to pounce. The opportunity presented itself on the night when Junmyeon, the King’s husband, underwent childbirth._

_Using this as a distraction, they infiltrated the kingdom and left utter devastation in their wake._

_They had been triumphant in striking the King’s Achilles’ heel during such a time that a sense of vulnerability had environed a father and a King._

-

“And how exactly were you involved in this story, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked. It was already dawn.

“I was still an infant, maybe a year old, but our buds still hold enough magic in them, right? The elders offered my little jasmines to incite the Prince’s birth. The royal highness’ muscles wouldn’t properly relax for him to deliver the baby.” He smiled thinly. This was the Royal family’s burden, and now that he was already in his prime, it was Kyungsoo’s responsibility as well. The elders were right, they were still in hiding but the royal family needed his assistance, especially since His Highness Junmyeon’s pregnancy was already perilous for his age.

“And what of the Prince?” Baekhyun spoke, skeptical.

“The Prince…” Kyungsoo beamed, “He’s like you, Baekhyun. Annoying.”

He deadpanned. It was also painfully ludicrous to see his friend’s expression fall and be replaced with something akin to concealed annoyance.

Kyungsoo let out a mellifluous laughter.

-

_Kyungsoo absorbed everything that the King told him like a sponge. Wow, he mused. This was so complicated. He blanked out once more and wasn’t able to pay attention to the King’s last words until he called his name, anxious about his sudden silence._

_“Oh, um, yes? Your Highness? My King?” He rambled and his cheeks reddened upon realizing the he was talking nonsense. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—um, huh?” He squeaked in confusion. Where did everyone go?_

_“Hi?” The deep voice startled him. He turned sharply to look for its owner and was faced with another stranger._

_Kyungsoo wondered who he was, but most importantly, “Seriously? Do you have any more of you guys lurking around? Who’s next, the Prince?” He rolled his eyes in sarcasm._

_“I suppose? I’m sorry if my presence greatly perturbed you, it was not my intention to encumber you.” The man apologized._

_Kyungsoo took another glance at the lad. He was tall with a resplendent appearance. Kyungsoo knew that he was staring blatantly at the other and almost pitied him when he saw the male fidget. His aura was nothing short of princely, albeit a bit laid-back. He was swathed in clothing that were subdued in terms of style, but it was apparent that the threads used were of high quality. Finally, Kyungsoo looked at him once again, this time trying to find out who he was._

_On the other hand, the said male was growing uncomfortable under the shorter’s gaze. He hypothesized that this boy named Kyungsoo was not able to catch the introduction that the King previously did for him. Still, he couldn’t blame him. This Kyungsoo had enough secrets dropped on him in a short span of time so the Prince understood his frazzled state. The shift in his expressions pleased the Prince too. Not to mention how adorable Kyungsoo’s flower buds were subtly changing in hue. He figured that the colors were for a specific emotion, but he wasn’t sure of the specifics yet. However, he still had a long time to figure it out._

_He took it upon himself to end Kyungsoo’s dilemma and acquaint himself to the other for the second time around. “If my assumption is true, you might have missed it when Father introduced me. I am Kai Wu, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Oh, well, hi! It’s nice to see a new face.” Kyungsoo cheered, surprising both Kai and himself. He grimaced inside because he sounded too enthused._

_“If you’re looking for Father, he went with the elders a while ago.” The Prince pointed to a random direction because he wasn’t really sure where they disappeared off to. Kyungsoo nodded, lips forming a small ‘o’. He appeared to ponder about something in his mind, almost like he was trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together._

_The Prince squirmed in awkwardness. He didn’t want to disturb the shorter, but he also didn’t want to stand there like a log while gaping at Kyungsoo. Just as Prince Kai was about to strike conversation, the other turned to him with a start, eyes wide in disbelief._

_“Father? You’re the Prince!” Kyungsoo gasped. Oh no, he just embarrassed himself in front of the Prince. He had to think on his feet and come up with something that would mend the Prince’s first impression of him. He brightened and asked the first thing that he came up with. “Come, let me give you a tour!” Because why not? Brilliant, right?_

_-_

_What was supposed to be a boring and professional tour transcended into a fun and amicable time between the two of them. It turned out that it was a good idea after all because they got to know each other in that short while. By the end of the day, they were comfortable enough to sit close together while watching the sun set._

_“Answer me honestly, Kyungsoo. Why did you volunteer for this?”_

_“Aside from helping your family? I want to feel worthy by sacrificing myself for something that is considered right,” Kyungsoo murmured wistfully, “maybe even learn how to love myself or just plainly see how the air feels like outside? Search for happiness?”_

_The Prince side-eyed him. “You don’t really know why, do you?”_

_Kyungsoo shook his head._

_The Prince shrugged, “Well, let’s just wait and see. We have so much time to figure everything out. Let’s slow down and just live… Now, how about I visit you some time next week?” He winked playfully and laughed._

_Kyungsoo thought that the Prince’s crooked smile was absolutely ethereal._

_-_

Kyungsoo resembled hope in the elders’ eyes. He was the reminder that not all tragedies end the same way, that there would always be the incandescence of light amidst the cacophony of disaster, almost akin to serendipity.

 

Just like Prince Kai and Kyungsoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to express my gratitude to my beta, C! Thank you for being a mentor and a friend. I learned so much under your supervision and the time we spent together was worthwhile. You are like an older sister to me /cries/. 
> 
> As for my prompter and future readers, I hope you guys can relate to this story, even if it was really rushed. This is the first fanfiction that I took seriously and I pushed through writing this despite the things that weighed me down. I'm really happy that I gave writing another chance. I hope you guys find your happiness too. 
> 
> I also wanted to endorse the Filipino culture so there might be Filipino terms scattered throughout the fic~


End file.
